Inaceitável
by Arine-san
Summary: Continuação de "Inalcançável". Uma cena de ciúme de Roxton. Espero que gostem.


**Inaceitável**

**Continuação de "Inalcançável"**

Roxton, Marguerite e os outros estavam na aldeia Zanga, comemorando o solstício de verão. Aparentemente para os Zanga essa data era muito importante. Enquanto Verônica e Malone ajudavam alguns aldeões com a decoração, e Challenger e Summerlee enchiam as cabeças de outros com suas teorias fora de época, Marguerite e Roxton observavam a tudo, um pouco afastados de todos. Os dois estavam sentados bem próximos e conversando, quando de repente um guerreiro que passava por eles se ajoelhou na frente de Marguerite e segurou suas mãos. A jovem mulher o olhou confusa e o guerreiro, que era muito bonito, lhe disse algo na língua que os zanga usavam. Marguerite riu e pediu licença para Roxton se afastando um pouco com o guerreiro.

Roxton permaneceu sentado, observando-os de longe. Não estava gostando nada daquilo. Por que Marguerite estava cheia de sorrisos com aquele guerreiro? Geralmente ela era ignorante com todos. Ela aprecia uma adolescente segurando o colar, como se estivesse fazendo charme.

John fechou as mãos com raiva. Aquela situação já estava ficando ridícula. Agora Marguerite apontava uma direção para o guerreiro. Será que já estavam marcando um encontro? E Marguerite fazia isso na frente dele, descaradamente.

É claro, que mesmo depois daquela noite, não tinham firmado algum compromisso ou algo do tipo, mas mesmo assim ela podia ser mais discreta. A gota d'água para Roxton foi quando o guerreiro se ajoelhou segurando as mãos dela e as beijou suavemente, enquanto o rosto de Marguerite se tingia de vermelho.

- Já chega! – Falou Roxton se aproximando deles, furioso. Por sorte, seus amigos e os outros aldeões não perceberam nada de diferente. Enquanto Roxton se aproximava, Marguerite se despediu do guerreiro, que seguiu na direção que ela apontara. – Para onde seu namoradinho foi? – Perguntou quando já estava ao lado dela.

- Namoradinho? – Marguerite perguntou sem entender.

- É isso mesmo. Eu vi a cena toda. Isso é inaceitável. – Disse com o cenho franzido. – Da próxima vez você poderia ser mais discreta.

- Ora, ora. Será que o Lord John Roxton está com ciúmes?

- Ciúmes? Não seja ridícula, Marguerite. – Respondeu com os braços cruzados. – Só acho que nem todo mundo é obrigado a ficar assistindo essa ceninha. – Marguerite começou a rir, o que fez Roxton fechar ainda mais o rosto e começar a se afastar.

- Espere, Roxton. – Pediu Marguerite seguindo-o. Ele não parou, então ela o segurou pelo braço. – Não é nada disso que você está pensando.

- Não é? O cara já chega segurando as suas mãos e se ajoelhando e não é o que eu estou pensando?

- Não é mesmo.

- Então o que foi tudo isso? – perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Primeiro você tem que admitir que está com ciúmes.

- Eu não...

- Roxton...

- Tá bom. É isso mesmo. – Admitiu. – Eu estou com ciúmes. Me processe. – Marguerite riu e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios, que ele não correspondeu.

- Nossa. Como você é dramático.

- Explique logo o que foi isso, Marguerite Krux.

- Certo. O guerreiro estava apenas me perguntando onde eu tinha conseguido as pedras do meu colar, porque elas são sagradas para os Zanga e ele queria dá-las a sua noiva. – O rosto de Roxton já não estava franzido.

- É sério?

- Por que eu mentiria, Roxton?

- Ora... Eu não sei... – Agora o Lord estava envergonhado de sua atitude. – Me desculpe. – Marguerite riu.

- Você tinha que ver a sua cara quando veio falar comigo. "Isso é inaceitável!" – Roxton corou.

- Pare de zombar de mim, Marguerite. – Pediu emburrado.

- Tudo bem. Mas só depois de contar aos outros. – Marguerite disse e saiu andando, deixando-o para trás.

- Ei, Marguerite. Espere. Não faça isso. – Agora era ele quem segurava o braço dela, impedindo-a de seguir em frente. – Não quero que zombem de mim pelo resto da vida.

- E o que eu ganho se não contar?

- Eu faço o que você quiser.

- O que eu quiser? – Roxton anuiu com a cabeça e Marguerite passou os braços pelo pescoço dele.

- Pra começar, você pode me beijar. Depois eu penso no resto. – Roxton riu e passando os braços em volta cintura dela aproximou seus rostos. – Talvez eu o mande engraxar meus sapatos.

- Lamento lhe dizer, Marguerite, mas isso é algo inaceitável. – E assim ele a beijou, puxando para mais perto de si.

* * *

><p>Gostaria de agradecer às pessoas, que foram um grande incentivo para que eu escrevesse essa continuação:<p>

Marguerite

NinaMakea

Morringhan Higurashi

Madge Krux

Lady Silver Rox

daniM

Muito obrigada por comentarem na fic anterior, espero que gostem dessa também, bjaoo...


End file.
